


An Exercise in Trust

by DayandKnight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of kink, Fluff, Multi, No Plot, PolyRelationship, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayandKnight/pseuds/DayandKnight
Summary: “How are you feeling?”“Like a keg of dynamite with centimeters left on the fuse,” she admits, but then her mouth turns up in a smirk, “I trust you two are going to take care of me?”“Good care of you,” Buccaneer assures, “right, Miles?”When Olivier is stressed and tired, her boys know just what to do.





	An Exercise in Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illidria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/gifts).



> My dearest Illy,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of depravity. It was way more fun than writing an essay, and I figured it's about time I contributed something for our OT3. ;)
> 
> Everyone else: If I seem familiar to you as a writer, there's probably a good reason. For a variety of reasons, I created an account just for this type of fic. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Fatigue clings to her bones as she trudges down the hall and into her quarters. Two sets of eyes flicker to her as the door creaks shut. She gives a tired half-smile as she tugs off her coat and boots, heading straight for the ensuite bathroom. 

She takes her time, trying to wash her frustration down the drain. She uses Miles’ shampoo because it makes her hair feel like silk and swipes Buccaneer’s body wash because, it’s been a long day and she  _ knows  _ what she smells like. Stepping out of the shower, she towels off and tries to relax. It’s rare to get both Miles and Buccaneer at the same time, due to schedules, and she wants to cherish the time, not spend it tense and irritable. 

She gives her hair a perfunctory dry to keep sickness at bay and reaches for her robe. It’s pale blue and silky, lined with a soft layer of fleece and trimmed with white rabbit’s fur. It’s decadent and lovely, and she’d never be able to justify buying it for herself, but her boys had gifted it to her. She’d chided them, they don’t make as much (she’d know, she pays them) and neither of them have wealthy families to fall back on, but they’d insisted that it’s worth it to treat her like a queen. She slips into the matching slippers that she’d called ridiculous, but secretly loves for the way the furry little pom poms peek out from the hem of her robe, and heads back into the bedroom. 

They’re much the same as she left them, sitting on the bed in their thermal pajamas, but Miles is carefully tying a bow onto Buccaneer’s braid which is cleaner and neater than before. They both look up again and smile, and Miles pats the bed. Buccaneer scooches over and she drops down between them. She kisses Buccaneer first, and then Miles who catches her hands in his. Buccaneer’s hands descend on her shoulders, gently rubbing at the knots and slowly easing the tension.

“How was your day?”

“Miles, we had the same day.” 

Buccaneer snorts, and Miles shoots him a look of annoyance, “I just meant, how are you feeling?”

“Like a keg of dynamite with centimeters left on the fuse,” she admits, but then her mouth turns up in a smirk, “I trust you two are going to take care of me?” 

“Good care of you,” Buccaneer assures, “right, Miles?”

Miles nods, and squeezes her hands, “Olivier, there’s something I well, we, want to ask you.” She frowns in confusion, and he reaches into his pockets, producing a thick black silk ribbon, “would you wear this?”

Her confused frown deepens, “What, for  _ sex? _ Is that what I think it is?”

“It’s a blindfold,” Miles explains, blushing a little, “I mean, if you want to use it in other ways-” he swallows and clears his throat, “well, anyway. I-we-thought, you might find it easier to relax and forget about the day this way. I’m going about this all wrong,” he bites his lip, “do you trust us?”

“Yes, always.” There’s no hesitation, no wavering.

Buccaneer speaks up from behind her, likely having waited to see if she would excoriate Miles for the suggestion, “you can say no, if you want. We won’t be upset.”

Olivier runs a finger along the blindfold, “alright.”

Miles beams at her, and Buccaneer’s disbelieving voice says “that’s it? I thought you’d yell at us for being sappy or something.”

“If you were so sure I’d hate it, why’d you go along with it?” Olivier’s voice is light with mirth. 

Buccaneer’s mumbled response sounds suspiciously like “thought it’d be hot,” and the other two laugh, goodnaturedly. 

Miles lifts the blindfold, “ready?” She nods and he wraps it securely over her eyes, not too tight and not too loose, either. He hands the ends to Buccaneer to tie and smooths her hair so it won’t catch in the knot, then leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

Olivier takes a deep breath as she adjusts to the darkness. On the one hand, she’s not afraid of the dark, nor is she afraid of her partners, but on the other hand, the loss of control, while mostly symbolic, feels terrifyingly, exhilaratingly, real. 

To her surprise, for several minutes nothing really happens. Buccaneer continues gently massaging her shoulders, and Miles pulls her feet into his lap, massaging his way slowly up her legs. She melts into their caresses and they ease her bathrobe off her shoulders. She’s forgotten that she’s naked underneath until Buccaneer thumbs her nipple and Miles’ fingers brush her clit. She stiffens instantly, arching up off the bed, and Miles tuts.

“Relax,” he orders, voice low and husky, his fingers stroking her folds easily. Buccaneer pinches her nipple, and she bites her lip. It takes several moments for her to exhale, spine relaxing slowly to sink back onto the sheets. “Good girl.”

Buccaneer snorts, and mutters quietly, “is she a dog now?” There’s a swift rustling, a small thud, and then “hey!”

“You’re not helping,” Miles chastises.

Olivier groans, reaching for the blindfold, “if you two are going to bicker-” 

Two very different hands grab her wrist, stopping her. “shh, we’ll behave.”

“Sorry, Liv.” She can hear the grin in Buccaneer’s voice, “you know we like to have fun with each other.”

“I know,” she frowns, “but right now, I want you two to have fun with  _ me. _ ”

They chuckle and then in a jumble of hands and limbs, she is freed entirely from the robe and lifted off the bed, a protest rises in her throat, but never finds its way out of her mouth as she tossed, not ungently, onto the bed. Hands and mouths descend on her, roaming and grasping as they please. This is much more like what she was imagining, and she moans, her own hands grasping blindly, but a cold metal one catches her wrists together easily and pins them above her head.

“Buc!” her protest comes out as more of a whimper than she wants, earning a throaty chuckle near her ear. Miles must see this as a challenge because the hand between her legs vanishes to be replaced by a mouth. His sideburns feel especially course against her thighs and she groans. He chuckles, sending a vibration through her that has her legs squeezing around his head, and he rewards her by bringing his fingers back into play. 

Buccaneer claims her mouth, and the hand not holding her down, slides under her to play with her other entrance. She doesn’t know when he’s grabbed lube but his fingers are slick and the first presses in easily. She bites down on his lip, and he retaliates, forcing his tongue into her mouth. 

It’s overwhelming, and she writhes, finding herself pinned by more limbs now. She can’t think, can’t remember whose hands are where, just knows she’s being opened and stretched, over-stimulated and desperate for more. 

Lips close on her clit, a finger rubs against a sweet spot deep inside, and the fingers in her ass scissor, and then she’s desperately crying out, any prohibitions on noise completely forgotten. The world is bright and her body feels electric, every muscle is on fire, and then she’s tumbling over the edge. 

When she comes back to herself, she lets out a shaky laugh. She wonders what looks they are giving her as she lies there, hair in all directions, a sheen of sweat covering her skin, and her legs, now released, spread wide. She reaches with one hand for the blindfold, the other trying to give herself leverage to sit up.

“We’re not done, yet!” Buccaneer laughs, grabbing her arms again, folding them against her stomach, alleviating the strain of holding them above her head. 

Miles shifts along her body, rubbing his erection against her thigh. He wraps an arm around her, but she’s pinned between the two as they share a kiss. He leans in to whisper in her ear as he pulls away from Buccaneer, “Good to go on?” and then kisses her cheek when she nods.

She hasn’t noticed Buccaneer’s fingers still buried inside her until he opens them up carefully spreading her a little wider. She can feel them making worldless plans in a series of nods and grunts, and then she’s repositioned, her back pressed against Buccaneer’s chest. She knows where this is going and raises her hips, helping him position himself. When his tip is in place, she slides slowly down, biting her lip as he fills her. Buccaneer moans low and loud and she hears Miles give an appreciative groan of his own. If she knows him at all, he’s stroking himself while she adjusts. 

When she’s ready, she gives a slight nod, and Miles is watching as closely as she thought, because he’s suddenly on top of her, rubbing his tip against her sensitive folds and teasing her clit. 

“Miles,” she grinds out when he slips in a fraction of an inch and pulls out immediately, “stop being such a-” her words end in a gasp as he thrusts straight in, deep and hard. For a moment, they all reshuffle their hands. Olivier wraps hers around Miles, digging her nails into his shoulders and back, Miles’ grip on her hips is bruising, but she knows he’ll move them to help accommodate their rhythm and one of Buccaneer’s snakes between them to access her clit, while the other--if Miles’ soft moan is any indicator--grips Miles’ backside. 

She tries to help when they start moving, to repay them for the effort they’ve already put into pleasuring her, but they make it impossible, and she settles for scratching at Miles’ back frantically, knowing she’s leaving deep nail marks. She’s too short to meet Miles’ mouth at this angle and he’s engaged fully in kissing Buccaneer, so she sucks on his shoulder, biting down hard when they pick up the pace, driving her to her second edge. The intensity is almost too much and she comes undone, world fading away amidst cries of pain and pleasure that she only dimly recognizes as her own. 

She comes back slowly, and finds Buccaneer already wiping her skin off with a damp cloth, very gently cleaning the physical evidence of their tryst from between her legs. Miles lays a hand over her eyes.

“I’m going to take off the blindfold now, but you should close your eyes.” She nods and he eases it off, “here you go.”

She blinks slowly, giving her eyes plenty of time to adjust, as she pushes herself into a sitting position. Her throat feels a little raw, and when Buccaneer tosses the cloth in the bathroom hamper, he returns with a glass of water. She drinks slowly, gratefully, and Buccaneer waves away her thanks.

Miles turns off the light and they crawl into bed on either side of her. It’s a tight squeeze, like always, but Buccaneer pulls her to his chest and somehow manages to wrap his arm far enough around to grab the back of Miles’ shirt and pull him in, too. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you two?” She asks softly, when they both press soft kisses to the top of her head.

“I ask myself that everyday,” Miles responds, “I still haven’t thought of a single thing I’ve done to be worthy.”

“You two are overthinking,” Buccaneer tells them, chuckling, “it’s love, not a barter system. Now, shh. I need to sleep.”

It's hard to argue with his sentiment, and harder still to argue with her face smashed against his sternum, so she laughs, kisses him, and surrenders to sleep.     

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
